


Biker's Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Butters and Cartman play a biker couple at a gas station.





	Biker's Bitch

"Need anything, babe?" Cartman grunted, getting off his motorcycle once he parked the bike near the door of the convenience store.

"Oh, gee, Eric, I mean..."

A man sneered slightly as he walked by, clearly distasteful of bikers.

Cartman scoffed, kicking the stand out to hold the bike up as he got off, shaking the bike furiously by doing so. He held out a hand for Butters, but quickly pulled it away, "Ha ha, sike!" He backed away, lighting a cigarette and pulling out a wad of ones, "Buy yourself something nice."

Butters giggled slightly, as if Cartman were spoiling him with enough money to buy a drink and something that had been turning on a rack all morning. "Wow, okay! I'll do that." He kissed Eric's cheek, bounding away to go inside.

Dressed like the stereotypical biker couple, Butters didn't know why men stared when he bent over in his tiny ripped jean shorts. "Oh, hi there!" He chirped, smiling at a man who just sort of cupped himself. "I'm sorry that I'm off the market, but I'm sure you'll find yourself someone real pretty!" Moving to check out his order, he found the man still staring when he glanced back. "Oh, dear," he sighed, feeling guilty for what Eric put him in.

Returning outside with his juice and hotdog, Butters found Eric sitting with wide open legs in a bench. He faced out towards the nearby lake, sighing and putting out his cigarette on the ground.

"You have to pick that up. It might hurt some birds, or worms." Butters out his stuff down on the bench, seating himself by Eric. He sighed, letting Eric drape a thick arm over his shoulder. "You're a real piece of work, Eric, you know that?"

Butters gasped when Cartman undid his own pants, watching with wide eyes, "Eric... here?" He licked his lips preemptively, unable to look away.

"Shut the fuck up, Butters. I'm having fun being an asshole biker, so you better play along, or I'll kick your ass."

Butters moved to get on his knees on the ground, leaning it and looking up. "Um, I wouldn't mind if you beat me up while you wore leather." He wet his lips again, before tentatively taking Eric into his mouth.

"This is what you're good for, you little bitch. That's it."

Butters gagged over and over, tears in his eyes as he massaged Cartman's balls. Of course, he faked his gagging, but Cartman loved the noises of a struggle.

"Stop, it's so big," the blond whimpered out, his ears red at being any bit dirty.

As if his dad didn't give hummers at the local bath house for a couple quarters almost every night. Kenny knew that, and Butters didn't ask why he did.

Slurping over Eric's balls, Butters let Cartman keep his face there forcefully. He whined when Cartman came across his features, closing his eyes to avoid any spray going into them.

Butters cried out as Cartman crawled after him down the grassy hill, giggling as Cartman caught him and wrestled to the ground so he could kiss all over his ass.

Butters gasped and moaned when Eric ripped down his shorts, trying to smack back at his face. He squealed when Cartman had his thong aside, lapping at his asshole. "Eric!" He shouted, his eyes back in his head.

Spitting over Butters' hole and lapping it back up multiple times, Cartman smirked and pulled the cheeks apart as far as he could. "Fucking whore, aren't you? I bet all the men in there fought dragging you into the bathroom to fuck you until you were no better than a couple of holes."

Butters cried out as Cartman tongue fucked him, biting his lower lip as he groaned in little spurts. His cock dropped all over the grass, sticking the blades of grass until he shoved his hips forward angrily. "Please, Eric, use me."

"What else am I doing, huh? You think you mean shit to me?" Eric gave an awkward laugh, looking around. "You're just my fuck toy."

"Awe, I love you, too," Butters gushed, hiding his face in his hands as he screamed and came from Cartman sucking at his entrance.

Eric pet Butters' blushing ass, pulling the shorts up slightly, before zipping up and going over to the table as he eyed Butters' food.

Butters shot over as he jumped slightly to get his revealing shorts back up properly, dropping to sit beside Cartman.

They split the hotdog, and drink. Or, rather, Eric ate and drank half before Butters could really argue.

But Butters didn't even complain, as long as Eric spent most of the time with him. He even smiled into a kiss with hotdog breath.


End file.
